The use of bicycle locks to lock parked or stored bicycles is well known. Locks used for this purpose take many forms, such as padlocks with elongated shackles that encompass a bicycle part, e.g., a wheel or frame member, and an object to which the bicycle is locked, or locks in which the shackle is replaced by a chain or cable. The locks themselves may be key actuated or include a combination mechanism to open the lock. In any case, the user of the lock has ample time to open the lock, by key or combination mechanism, and lock a wheel to the bicycle frame in which event the bicycle cannot be ridden away although it could be carried away, or lock the bicycle frame to a stationary object in which event the bicycle cannot be ridden or carried away. The user can then leave the secured bicycle and return at a later time to unlock the bicycle for use.
However, there are situations in which the bicycle user does not have sufficient time to apply a lock as above described and secure the bicycle against theft, or more specifically, robbery. For example, it is not uncommon for a bicycle rider riding alone, especially a young or female rider, to be accosted by a person or qroup of persons who intimidates or threatens the rider with physical violence if he or she does not give up possession of the bicycle. Or the rider may be assaulted and knocked off the bicycle which is then stolen. Such robberies often occur in populated areas where, unbeknownst to onlookers who might otherwise frustrate the robbery or protect the victim, the robber simply rides away on the stolen bicycle simply because it cannot be quickly locked to prevent its use. Even in lonely areas a rider may wish to prevent his bicycle from being stolen and ridden away if he believes that he can escape injury by fleeing on foot and leaving an immobilized bicycle, but he is unable to do so because he cannot immobilize the bicycle by quickly locking it.